Memoirs of the Abused
by Enigma Dragon Warrior
Summary: Total Drama Island never happened. Six of the TDI characters live with their abusive families and ultimately find sanctuary in each other. Rated T for child abuse themes, drinking, and swearing. Completed. In loving memory of Izzy McElroy.
1. The Hell We Are In

************************

************************

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Total Drama Island, Action, or the Musical in any way. Nor do I own the characters portrayed in this fanfic**.**

**Rating Note: **This story is rated T for child abuse themes, both physical and sexual, and for the fact that little kids shouldn't have to know this stuff

**Note:** I'm building this story almost from the ground up and I'm alternating this story with my other one, Almost! Total Drama Action. For this reason, please try to be patient with me. This story will be about seven to ten chapters in length, depending on how many ideas I think of. A lot of the inspiration for this story comes from Behind Closed Doorsby TDI-lover89 and Runaway Loveby warriorsXvolleyball, not to mention a little from The Kobold Necromancer. The characters of this story will change with each chapter and more will be added as time passes. And lastly, Total Drama Island never happened.

Without further ado, Memoirs Of The Abused...

******

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - The Hell That We're In**

* * *

Third Person POV

The autumn leaves blew briskly on the window panes of the yellow school bus as it drove down the road. Two of the people inside the bus, which happened to be Noah and Harold, were having a heated debate.

"Chuck Norris can kick that Asian pansy's ass." Noah scoffed.

"That's where you're wrong." Harold retorted, "There's a documented case where Bruce Lee defeated Chuck Norris in hand to hand combat." **[1]**

Duncan, the school delinquent, approached the two boys from behind and grabbed them by the scruff of their necks.

"Looks like the geekwads are having a little fight!" he jeered, "What's it over this time, if the Glingons are the superior race?!"

"For you information, they're called Klingons." **[2]** Harold corrected him, "And no, we're talking about the superior martial artist!"

"Whatever, enjoy virginity." Duncan scoffed as he threw the two geeks aside and gave Tyler, the star jock, a high five. Before Noah and Harold got up, the bus stopped abruptly and the latter flew to the door.

"This is your stop, have a nice day." the bus driver groaned unenthusiastically.

* * *

**Harold POV**

Harold McGrady, Age 16, and this is my life. I stepped out of the school bus as the sun glistened on my acne covered face. My life was alright for the most part except that my parents always went on business trips and they were never home. Plus, I always get picked on at school and at home by my dumbass brother Brandon and smartass sister Mallory. I scanned the area to make sure my cruel siblings weren't around and opened the door to my house. They were standing their with evil grins plastered to their face.

"What took you so long you dweeb?!" My sister asked me while grabbing me by the scruff of my shirt collar, "Have you been hanging out with your friends again?"

In response to my heavy breathing, she slammed me against the wall as my brother came back with an aluminum baseball bat.

"Looks like he asking me to hit a touchdown for him." my idiotic brother cackled, "Better not keep him waiting." He rammed me in the stomach, causing me to cough up blood.

I tried to escape but Mallory pinned me to the ground and spread my legs, my brother than hitting me in the crotch. Tears streamed down my face as I managed to choke out one word. "Idiots."

"I'd have to disagree." my sister laughed, "Quite satirical if you ask me."

"That's not what that word me..." **[3]** That's all I managed to get out before Brandon hit me over the head with the baseball bat to shut me up.

* * *

**Noah POV**

Noah Manorson, Age 16, and this is my life. Unlike Harold, if I told you my life was just fine, I'd be lying. Besides Harold, I had no one else to turn to in my life. Even though my mom loves me more than anything, she is never home and I'm left in the care of my abusive father and nine asshole siblings. Not to mention the fact that most of the kids at my school are completely annoying and thick headed. Fortunately, I built up street smarts from my troubles and became a sucessful con artist. I also have the highest IQ of my class, but the only thing I care about is my high scores at video games. I rarely am ever home, always either at the arcade or the library, but both of those were closed so I had no choice but to go home.

As I opened the door, one of my siblings tripped me and another one stole my backpack. As I tried to get my backpack back, he tossed it from one sibling to another. I chased after it, ignoring my siblings' profanity and calling me "runt". As I managed to swipe it away from one of my sisters, my drunked bastard of a dad kicked down the door with a Jack Daniels in his hand.

"Hey kids," he greeted my siblings in a fake worry, "is that punk causing you any trouble?" He was responded by nine heads nodding. "Well let's get him then!"

Loud cheering erupted from my nine siblings as my dad chased me around the house. I frantically looked around for a means of escape as I kept running, but my dad locked all of the doors and windows. My oldest brother stuck his foot out to trip me up as my dad hovered over me with an insatiable lust for blood.

"Gotcha." he growled sadistically as he poured his beer on me and spat in my face. He then started punching and kicking me as my ribs were broken and my face started bleeding. He grabbed my lifeless body and threw it in the backyard along with the watchdog and took everyone else out for dinner someplace.

I backed up in the fear as that rabid mutt growled as he approached me. With my father's indifferent holler of "Sic 'em!", the dog bit my leg and sunk his teeth into my flesh. My screams of pain and anguish fell on deaf ears as the neighbors shut their door and windows as the blood trickled down my left leg. After biting me in the arms, the mutt went back to his doghouse and fell asleep. I closed my bruised eyes and wondered how I could escape this hell.

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] - **Bruce Lee did defeat Chuck Norris in his movie, Way of the Dragon. I got this piece of information from a friend of mine.

**[2] - **Even though I don't watch this show, the Klingons are a race in Star Trek.

**[3] -** This is a reference to an early chapter in Almost! Total Drama Action, where I incorrectly used the word "satirical" in a similar situation. I didn't learn what it meant until later on, which is using humor to make a point. It is considered one of the highest forms of writing.

* * *

This is probably my saddest story thus far, but I hoped you all liked it. The next chapter will probably introduce another character or two, and reveal more abusive stories. All six of them are connected in the overall plot and I can't wait to write more! Read and review!


	2. A True Concrete Angel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama Island, if it ever happened in this universe.

**Note: **Almost! Total Drama Action is going through some writer's block so I'm going to lay that off a little longer and work on another chapter of this story. I apologize for the long wait, but I think updates will be faster once I get the filler chapter of ATDA out of my hair. Another character will be introduced in this chapter, all of them will be introduced eventually though.

**Rating Note: **Rated T+ for violence and strong language.

**Romantic Note: **The pairings for this story have been decided and will be revealed once all the characters are revealed.

The day after the drama…

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Another Day, Another Angel**

**

* * *

**

**Noah POV**

Today at school was just like any other day, boring and pointless. However, a few people I saw in the hallways were looking at me and whispering. That was because bandages covered the cuts and bruises from when my dad beat me up yesterday. In fact, the entire bottom part of my left leg and arms from where the dog bit me was bandaged. I opened my lunch that I made myself, a cucumber sandwich and a banana, two of the few foods I wasn't allergic to. When I started eating my banana, Duncan and Tyler, the two biggest dickweeds at school, started snickering behind me.

"Guess our egghead over here likes bananas!" Tyler jeered while giving me a noogie.

"Would you like a hot dog to go with that?" Duncan snickered, "Or maybe some nuts?!" He lost his composure completely after he said that.

I gave them the bird and they ran to beat me up, but I was saved by a girl. After a few punches and kicks, the girl placed her foot victoriously over the defeated jock and delinquent. She revealed herself to be Izzy, the school's crazy girl.

"Never fear, Izzy, the Huntress of Demons, is here!" she cried triumphantly. I rolled my eyes. My god, she's so weird!

"Whatever," Duncan panted while rubbing blood from his lip, "the insufferable pussy needs a girl to fight his battles for him."

Harold, who happened to be a bystander, observed the bloodstains on the lunchroom floor. "Awesome," he gasped, "I've never seen carnage like that ever since Owl Man defeated The Brainteaser in hand-to-hand combat!"

"No need to thank me, fine patron," Izzy greeted gallantly, "just doing my job." She ran off, her war cry echoing through the lunchroom.

"What happened to you?" Harold asked me, noticing my various bandages.

"Another one of my dad's drunk episodes," I admitted, "my mom left for a business trip in Guam a week ago and she won't be back until Christmas."

"That bites," Harold said while eating a piece of pizza, "my parents are over in Scotland and they won't be back in a month."

"So we agree that our siblings are complete jackasses?" I asked him. He nodded in response as the lunch bell rang and all of the students flooded to their next class.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Noah chose not to go directly home after the bus dropped him off at his stop. Instead, he went to an arcade eight blocks away. On his route, he heard screaming, laughing, and a gun firing from a nearby house. He would normally choose to ignore it, but he finally gave into his curiosity and spied into the window in a nearby bush**. **He saw Izzy shake her fist and yell at her uncle who was chasing her with a gun...

* * *

**Izzy POV**

Izzy McElroy, Age 16, and this is my life. My parents died when I was six so that kinda sucked, but the worst thing about it is that by court order, I have to live with my dumbass drunk of an uncle. Stupid judge! He always beat me and threatened to kill me, but I circumvented his abuse by never being home. I always loved acting crazy and saving people to get attention because I never got any when I was at home. I was saving a cat from a tree when my uncle kidnapped me and took me back home. That's where I am now.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!!!" I hollered as I shook my fist at my uncle and continued running. However, I tripped on a crooked board on the floor and sprained my ankle.

I cursed silently at my misfortune but retained my angry look as I confronted my uncle.

"So you think you can get away huh?" he seethed at me, "You must be really fucking crazy if you think that!" He stomped on my neck with his spurred boot, the sharp acessory cutting in my neck. I thrashed violently under his foot to try to get free, but his force was too much for me to lift. Barely hanging on to my consciousness, I attempted to jump out the window to freedom. He grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and tossed me towards the wall, making me writhe in pain.

"You think you're smarter than me, huh?!" he screamed at me while grabbing me by the hair, "I'll show you!" He kicked me twice in the ribs, breaking a few of them. In response to my whimpering, he dropped me to the ground and started twisting my ankle. He smiled as he heard the snapping of bones in my leg.

"That should keep you from running away." he muttered as he started drinking a beer and spat at my face.

"That little dick." I managed to groan before I passed out, the cold wind coming thorough the window making me shiver.

* * *

**Closing**

For those of you reading Almost! Total Drama Action, don't worry, I'm a man of my word and it will be finished eventually.

The next chapter will focus more on the two new characters than on the ones revealed just far. Also, this story will officially be seven chapters long, just so I can altrenate between this and ATDA.

Read, review, and keep strong in the faith!


	3. Forgotten Memories Of Hope

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Note:** Sorry for the long wait, but I've been getting really into Almost! Total Drama Action again. To make up for it, this will be a fairly long chapter, no joke.

**Rating Note: **Rated T for the usual violence and swearing.

Let's continue this journey…

…

…

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Love Between A Brother And Sister**

**

* * *

**

Noah POV

I ate my lunch slower than usual today. I still wondered about how Izzy's uncle beat her up last night and how I was very similar to her. After I threw my lunch bag away, I simply sat back down and continued reading my book. I heard a creaking noise and saw Izzy enter the lunchroom. Thick bandages covered her right foot with blood spots located near her ankle. In order to walk, she used two tree branches stripped of the twigs as improvised crutches. She turned to me and gave me a bittersweet smile.

"Still going strong Noah, still going strong!" she said happily while pumping her fist in the air. She continued to limp down the hallway, almost falling a few times along the way.

"You're not going to break up with me you bitch!" Duncan's shout snapped me out of my trance. He was berating his girlfriend Courtney, the Little Miss Perfect of the school.

"Look Duncan!" she said assertively, "I'm not going to be your girlfriend if you keep treating me like this!

"We'll see about that!" Duncan shouted as he twisted her arm, making her cry in pain. "I'll ask you one more time. Are you breaking up with me?" Her whimpers of pain fell on deaf ears as everyone walked past the couple like they were ghosts.

"N... no Duncan." she stammered, "Sorry I ever suggested it."

"Good." the delinquent said as he threw her to the ground, satisfied about torturing her. It was the first time I ever felt sorry for someone in a long time.

* * *

**Courtney POV**

Courtney Harlington, Age 17, and this is my life. I sighed after giving in to my boyfriend, Duncan. I reached down to pick up my books, but I saw another dark skinned hand reach over for them also.

"Do you need any help?" he asked me in a monotone voice. I nodded and we worked together to retrieve my books and purse.

"Thank you," I said politely, "My name's Courtney Harlington."

"Noah Manorson." he blandly replied, offering to shake my hand. I did so, noticing a faint blush upon his face. We walked past each other without a word, but I looked back once and smiled. After lunch, I reported to the auditorium for our debate meet against White Pines High School. **[1]**

"So you dweebs think you can beat us, huh?" Heather, my rival, called out, "The White Pines debate team is under new management, me!"

"We'll see about that..." I retorted.

* * *

**Harold POV**

I walked down the hallway after school to see Noah watching Courtney throw a tantrum.

"Courtney hissy fit?" I asked him.

"Yep." he said while nodding, "She's pissed that she lost her debate."

"What the fuck are you looking at you dweebs!!!" she shrieked at us.

"You're throwing a fit like a little kid." Noah pointed out, "It's actually quite amusing."

"To think that I thought you were actually nice!!" Courtney shouted.

After she stormed out, I raised an eyebrow at my friend. "What gave her the impression that you were nice?" I asked him.

"It's a long story." Noah groaned as we left the school.

* * *

**Courtney POV**

"God, I hate that bitch, Heather!" I whispered to myself as I stomped home. My pace got slower and slower as I approached my house. When I finally got there, I whimpered and feebly opened the door.

"Why did you lose?" my mom asked me.

"I... don't know." I stammered.

"I don't know?!" my mom echoed me, now getting angry, "That's the most retarded excuse I've ever heard!!"

"I'm sorry!" I cried, "I'll do better next time!"

"THERE ISN'T GONNA BE A NEXT TIME WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!!!" My mom threw me against the wall and started punching me in the face. As I shielded my face from any further damage, she kneed me right in the stomach.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LOSER LIKE YOUR FATHER!!" she shrieked as she stomped on my body, "I don't have any use for you anymore!"

She stomped out of the house and drove away, leaving my battered body alone. Tears streamed down my face as I tried to get up. I lost everything now; my father, my undefeated streak, and my dignity were now dead. However, I saw a light of remorse for my actions and people I've used to get where I am now. I went to the bathroom to examine my injuries. I found nothing broken, but bruises and cuts covered my body. After using up all my concealer to cover up my injuries, I changed my clothes and headed out the door. I tripped down the steps, making the bruises on my knees ache harder.

"Are you okay?" someone asked me. It was Trent, the nicest cool guy in school. He played guitar and always helped anyone who was feeling down. He also volunteered as a teacher's assistant at an elementary school, playing a big brother role for all of the little kids there.

"Yeah." I responded, but my struggle to get up communicated the opposite message.

"I heard screaming coming from this spot," he admitted in a concerned voice, "and by the looks of it, your mom was really angry at you."

"N... no," I denied desperately, "I just fell down the stairs." He rolled up my sleeve and doused it with water, revealing a couple cuts and bruises.

"You got cuts from falling down the steps." Trent examined sarcastically, "I'm not falling for it." This caused me to just start sobbing hysterically, collapsing on the steps.

"Look," he said sweetly and softly, "you don't have to hide the fact that your mother's abusing you."

"But if I tell anyone, they won't believe me and my mom will kill me!" I sobbed.

"If you need any help, call me and I'll be there." he said as he scribbled his phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to me. After he drove off in his beaten truck, a sense of warmth built inside me as I made my first true friend.

* * *

**Trent POV**

Trent Saldrana, Age 17, and this is my life. My parents have always pressured me to become an accountant since I was four years old. I went along with it until in kindergarten during music class, this one man came and played some guitar songs for us. I was fascinated with his moving fingers playing the notes. Saving up all of my money, I bought my first guitar when I was eight. I abandoned my desire to become an accountant and became addicted to playing music. My parents didn't appreciate my activity. Things came to a head when I was ten when my parents came home from golfing one day. I was playing guitar as usual, then all of a sudden, my dad struck me across the head with his golf club. When I woke up three hours later, I saw the floor drenched in blood and my guitar destroyed. Though greatly shaken by the incident, I continued doing what I love and tried everything I could to escape my oppressive household.

I pulled up to an abandoned warehouse to rest. What many people might not know is that this building used to be a women and children's shelter, until that horrifying day...

The fathers of the families that were staying there found their sanctuary. Feeling that society was prejudiced against them, they planned an attack on Christmas Eve. Unfortunately, their invasion followed through as they stole all of the donation money and burned down the shelter. Sixty-one people, mostly women and children, were killed. Authorties did capture one member involved with the attack and bring him to justice. Even though he didn't say anything, it was clear they were trying to send society a message: Try to escape from us, and we'll kill you. Plans to build a new shelter were proposed, but the mayor didn't want to spend the money. I've spent up all the money I've earned to someday help build a new shelter, but my dream may never become a reality because no one has started a fundraiser yet.

Some time later, I pulled up to my house to find no one home. Relieved, I got out my guitar and started playing my favorite song.

_Beauty Queen of only eighteen._

_She had some trouble with herself._

_He was always there to help her._

_She always belonged to someone else. _**[2]**

"YOU!!!" My dad's bellow interrupted my song. "I TOLD YOU TO GIVE UP MUSIC!!!"

"Look dad," I argued back, "I'm going to play music whether you like it or not."

"Oh so that's how it's gonna be then..." he venemously growled while grabbing his golf club, "FINE!!" He started blindly swinging, not hitting me but rather a crystal vase.

My mother came in, looking infuriated. "Who broke my new vase?!" she shrieked.

"It was that retarded punk over there!!" my dad seethed with an evil grin. My mom believed my dad's lie as she pepper sprayed my face, allowing him to follow up with some golf club shots to my stomach and knees. Jackie, my older sister, came in and joined in on my parent's assault.

"Why can't you be like your sister, Trent?!" my dad screamed at me, "You wouldn't have to go through this if you were!" My mom and sister held me down as my father broke my left arm with his golf club.

"That should keep you from playing your guitar." he muttered as he took my mother to dinner, leaving only Jackie to torment me further.

"You had the chance to become like me, but you didn't!" she whispered over my lifeless body with venom in her voice, "Now look where you are! You would've made an excellent accountant, but we always have more." After throwing my guitar in the furnace, she drove away in her turquoise convertible, making my truck look decrepit by comparison.

"Is this really the end?" I whimpered as I watched my guitar burn in the flames.

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] **- This is an actual high school in Ontario. According to Total Drama Wiki, Gwen said Heather went here in the Total Drama Action special.

**[2] **- These are the lyrics to Maroon 5's song, She Will Be Loved. Trent said this was his favorite song in Total Drama Island, the Big Sleep episode to be exact.

* * *

Before anyone asks: No, Trent and Courtney will not be a couple. I intend them to have a brother and sister relationship. They have no romantic feelings toward each other whatsoever.

Sorry this took such a long time. The next chapter will reveal the final character and the pairings will also be revealed.

Read and review.


	4. Hope Within The Pain

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island, Action, World Tour, or Musical. Even though the last two are the same.

**Romantic Note: **The pairings for this story are…

…

(unnecessarily long drum roll)

…

NoahxCourtney and TrentxLindsay! These pairings are meant to appease two particular authors: screwtherulesihavmoney and Kelsica2 respectively. This chapter is for them.

**Rating Note: **This chapter's rated T because Lindsay's story centers largely around sexual abuse. I apologize to those offended by this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Pain Conveyed Through Beauty**

* * *

**Trent POV**

The morning sky was as gray as ash as I stepped into the school. Memories of my dream slowly vanished from my head, but I still hung on to the pain that I went through because of it. I had to use the arm that I carried my books in to open the door because my other arm was in a sling from the beating I recieved from my parents yesterday.

"WOAH!" A high pitched cry of shock interrupted my chain of thought. Lindsay, the blonde chick of the school, slipped on the newly polished floors. I managed to catch her before she hit the ground, but our books rained down on us afterwards.

"Thanks mister!" she chirped as I helped her gather her things, "It would've hurt if I fell."

"No problem." I responded as I gathered my things with my free hand, Lindsay noticing my broken arm.

"Oh you poor thing!" she cried as she massaged my sling, "What happened to you?

"My dad got mad at me for playing my guitar." I admitted, "It got out of hand."

"Hey Lindsay!" Tyler yelled, approaching us, "Get your blonde butt over here!"

"I have to go!" Lindsay said as she ran away, "Bye!"

I watched her as Tyler seized her by the arm and dragged her away, the sadness in her eyes etched into my memory.

* * *

**Lindsay POV**

Lindsay Beduevere, Age 15, and this is my life. My mommy and daddy are the nicest two people I know! Sadly, my dad died in a car accident and my mom married my stepdad. He's alright, except he always liked to rip my clothes off for some reason. Whenever I tried to resist, he always hit me. It hurt a lot so I just did as he said rather than put up a fight.

I arrived at home to find mom serving me one of her delicious cookies.

"How was school dear?" she asked me as she kissed me on the forehead.

"It went great!" I chirped, "I made a new friend!"

"What's his name?" my mom asked me.

"I don't know." I admitted as I rubbed the back of my head, "I didn't talk to him very long."

"I have to go to a meeting sweetie." she told me as she grabbed her purse.

"Bye mommy!" I waved as she left.

After finishing my cookie, I prepared to step out the door to find that it wouldn't open.

"Daddy!" I cried as I struggled to turn the doorknob, "The door won't work!"

He came up behind me and placed his hands tightly on my shoulders, his warm breath sending chills down my spine.

"I locked it since I figured that would be the first place you would try to escape..." my stepdad whispered as he directed me into the living room.

"Now take off your clothes." he commanded me.

"I don't think I want too..." I whimpered as I fidgeted with my shirt and tapped my lips.

"So you want to do this the hard way, huh?" he shrugged, "Jeeves, grab her!" His mean bodyguard snatched me from behind as he started to unbutton my jeans. After unzipping my zipper and pulling them down, the bodyguard held me by the legs as my stepdad took off my shirt.

"Please stop daddy!" I wailed as I tried to break free of the bodyguard, "I don't like doing this!"

After the bodyguard released me, my stepdad dragged me to the nearest window by my hair and opened the window, all the boys cheering and hooting at sight of me in my underwear.

As I started to cry and cover myself up, my stepdad just gave me a confused look.

"You have such a nice body." he said as he blocked my way out, "Why are you covering it up?"

"I don't want any of those mean boys to see me like this!" I argued back.

My stepdad pulled my hair and dragged me outside, making the boys cheer harder.

"You resemble your mother." he grinned evilly as he got out his paddle, "Because she abstains from sex now, I just can't help myself..." He gave me a wedgie and started spanking me in front of the whole neighborhood, the boys choosing to ignore my sobbing and cries of help.

* * *

**Noah POV**

I slowly walked to the arcade when I heard an acrimonious quarrel.

"Get in the fucking car bitch!" Duncan screamed to his girlfriend.

"Let go of me Duncan!" Courtney cried.

"Crying for help, huh?" Duncan growled with venom, "Shows how much of a weakling you are!" He pushed Courtney onto the ground, making her cry out in pain.

I didn't know what got into me. I just walked up to the delinquent and glared in his eyes.

"Leave her alone..." I warned him menacingly.

"What are you gonna do about it brainiac?" he just scoffed.

I was tired of listening to him, so I tackled him to the ground with all of my might, which was just enough to slow him down.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU PSYCHO!" he shrieked as he tried to thrash me off. After he suceeded, he grabbed by the scruff of my shirt.

"Look here punk," he threatened me, "pull that one again, and you'll get much worse than you'll get now." He punched me in the eye, knocking me out.

* * *

**Courtney POV**

The rain started to fall as Duncan threw Noah on the ground. Noah's eye was black and swollen from the punch and teeth marks were present on his skin. Now gaining courage, I stepped over and prepared to tell of my boyfriend.

"What was that for?" I argued to Duncan as he rolled his eyes.

"He was trying to make a move on you," he explained, "and I can't let that happen."

"Have you ever considered the fact that he might make a better boyfriend than you?" I retaliated.

"So what," he asked defensively, "are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes," I stated with a smirk, "with a vengeance!" I kneed him in the groin, making him collapse in pain. I then went over to check on Noah.

"Are you okay?" I cried, "Speak to me!"

"I'm just fine." he said, "The swelling will go down eventually."

"Oh thank goodness!" I whispered as tears of joy ran down my face, embracing him tenderly. I helped him up and held his hand.

"I'm assuming we're a couple now." he said.

"Yep." I responded happily as we headed home, "This is a new beginning."

Noah opened the gate to my house after we arrived there.

"Thanks again for saving me." I thanked him again, "Don't worry, I don't think Duncan will be a problem anymore." I kissed Noah on the cheek, his blush mixing with the red lipstick I left on him.

* * *

**Closing**

I thought that chapter ended well!

Anyways, now for the reason why Noah and Courtney are the characters for this chapter. One, this chapter does circulate around those two and Trent and Lindsay, but the next chapter will feature the latter two a lot more. Two, I find it necessary to character cheat. It's a term I came up with meaning making the characters of your story two of the most popular ones (For example: Duncan and Courtney) so that more will read my story regardless of if they're in it or not.

Just a warning ahead of time, the next chapter will be the most disturbing and immoral one yet. But still read and review!


	5. Death Of Virgin Lindsay

**Disclaimer: **Check chapters 1-4.

**Note: **This is Trent and Lindsay's big chapter! Also on a sadder note, date rape is involved in this chapter. What's also explored is the psychological trauma a rape victim goes through after losing her virginity. I wanted to get everyone involved in this chapter as much as possible so that's why it's really long.

**Rating Note: **On the border between T and M for date rape, though not described in great detail.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Death Of Virginity And Innocence**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Lindsay sat on the couch while reading a fashion magazine. She heard the doorbell ring and went over to answer it. It was Tyler, feigning a smile with a rose in his hand.

"Hey Lindsay." he greeted nervously.

"Hey Tyler!" the blonde chirped, "Would you like a snack? I make excellent water!" She nodded her head in sincerity.

"No thanks," Tyler declined, still sweating bullets, "can you take me to your room?"

"Sure!" Lindsay said, "I'll show you around!"

The bubbly blonde took Tyler up the stairs and into her pink bedroom. "Do you like it?" she asked, "I go here when I'm feeling down."

"It's very nice..." Tyler said, getting more confident.

"This is the certificate I got when I was awarded Most Improved In Remedial Reading." Lindsay explained, "It was the greatest thing that ever happened to me!"

"That's nice Lindsay." Tyler replied, only half listening, "Would you like to play a game?"

"Okay!" Lindsay said, "What're we playing?"

"Simon Says." the jock explained, "Simon Says take off your top."

Lindsay took off her top, Tyler also doing the same thing.

"Simon Says take off your skirt." Tyler said.

Lindsay unzipped and pulled her skirt down to her ankles, now clad in only her pure white underwear.

"Now take off your bra!" the jock said excitedly as Lindsay removed her skirt from her ankles.

"Tut, tut, tut, Tyler!" Lindsay shook a disapproving finger at the jock, confusing him, "Simon didn't say!"

"Okay," Tyler sighed in annoyance, "Simon Says take off your bra."

"That's better!" Lindsay chirped as she undid the hooks and pulled the bra over her shoulder, exposing her naked breasts to her boyfriend.

Tyler had to swallow the drool forming in his mouth, but still continued on. "Simon Says, lay down on your bed." he continued as Lindsay did as she was told.

"Simon Says close your eyes." Tyler said as Lindsay closed her eyes. He discarded his pants and underwear as he placed his hands on Lindsay's breasts.

"Simon Says think of the happiest thought you can think of." the naked jock whispered lustfully.

"Cotton candy mountains are yummy..." Lindsay murmured to herself as Tyler stuck his hand inside her panties and pulled them down.

The blonde opened her eyes to find her naked body with Tyler on top of it. A sense of shock and fear spread over her as she fidgeted nervously.

"Tyler?..." she whimpered, "I don't like this game anymore..."

"You're gonna like it soon bitch..." Tyler purred as he went inside Lindsay and got what he wanted.

* * *

**Lindsay POV**

I giggled as I walked down the hallway with my friend Izzy.

"How was last night?" she asked me.

"I can't really remember." I admitted sheepishly, "The last thing I remember is Tyler on top of me. I blacked out after that."

Duncan and Tyler cornered us, their evil grins shining brightly.

"Great job in the bedroom last night." Tyler chuckled.

"Those naked photos of you that Tyler posted online made me jerk off all night!" Duncan added in.

Izzy's head bowed down in sadness. When it snapped back up, her face was as red as lava and the sound of her teeth grinding was audible. She was really scary!

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" she shrieked as she chased those two meanies, "IZZY WILL MAKE DAMN SURE OF THAT!"

I didn't notice the other student's laughing at the chase as I was too stricken by horror to care.

After school got out, I darted back home to my room. I turned on my computer and went on Facebook. My stomach dropped as photos of me unconscious and naked appeared on the screen. The white fluids between my legs indicated Tyler did what I think he did to me. I collapsed on the ground and started sobbing loudly, my tears staining my carpet.

* * *

**Trent POV**

I feel so bad for Lindsay right now! She hasn't talked to anyone for a week! She wore the same thing everyday, a blue hoodie and gray sweatpants with her hair in a ponytail. Whenever I tried to confort her, she always ran away with tears in her eyes. At lunch, she just sat there and didn't eat a crumb. She became slower and weaker each day due to lack of food. She never laughed, she never said hello to anyone, she didn't even smile!

I figured I had to get someone to help so I chose the closest person I had to me: Courtney. She was walking arm and arm with Noah when I saw her.

"Hey guys," I told the both of them, "can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" Courtney responded.

"Lindsay hasn't talked, ate, or done anything in a long time." I explained, "Could you try asking her what's wrong?"

"What's the problem with doing it yourself?" Noah asked unenthusiastically.

"Whenever I tried to talk with her, she always ran away." I explained.

"We'll do the best we can." Courtney told me before turning sharply to her boyfriend, "Isn't that right Noah?"

"Sure thing." he replied in a monotone voice.

"After you get her warmed up, I'll take care of everything from there." I told them, "Thank you so much!"

* * *

**Courtney POV**

Noah and I walked out of school to find Lindsay sitting in a fetal position under a tree.

"Lindsay," I said in a concerned voice, "are you okay?" Her wet, baby blue eyes widened in horror as she turned slowly to see us. She then screamed and ran away.

"Leave me alone!" she shrieked as she continued to run.

"Lindsay, please come here!" I called out desperately, but she was already out of hearing range. I sighed and ran after her, dragging Noah along the way and Trent not far behind.

Once we got to Lindsay's house, she collapsed in exhaustion from running. This gave us the oppurtunity to catch up to her. She started breaking down so I placed my hand tenderly on her shoulder

"Lindsay," I told her, "I know you're sad, but you're going to have to open up to someone sometime."

"Who are you?" she sobbed.

"My name's Courtney and that's Noah." I said while gesturing to my boyfriend.

"Hi." he blandly responded.

"Alright then." she whimpered, "If I tell you, can you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Cross my heart." Trent's sudden arrival made the three of us jump in shock slightly.

Lindsay made another attempt to run away, but Trent stopped her. "You can trust me." he whispered assuringly.

"Okay then." she had to stop for a few seconds to catch her breath before continuing, "T... Tyler did s... something r... really b... ba... bad to me..." She couldn't hold back tears when she explained that to us.

"What did he do?" I asked while my heart panged in horror.

"We were naked... and it was really gooey..." she explained further, "My stepdad was bad, but he never did anything like that before!"

"Did you get raped?" I couldn't hold back my horror anymore.

"You've lived with a pedophile for ten years, and only now you've lost your virginity?" Noah scoffed while rolling his eyes, "That's a really believable story Lindsay..."

His comment caused Lindsay to cry harder, so I elbowed him for being so rude.

"Ow!" he cried, "What was that for?"

I rolled my eyes as Trent continued to console her.

"Lindsay..." Trent whispered as he bent down to hug her, "I can't tell you how sorry I am..."

"I never felt like this around anyone before." Lindsay said, "I've always had a small... crush on you ever since we met, but I couldn't fall in love with you since I was with Tyler."

"Are you still with Tyler?" Trent asked her. She responded with the shake of a head, so Trent leaned her down and kissed her. The moment seemed like it was in slow motion as Lindsay wrapped his arms around him.

We later confronted Tyler in the park beating up some little kids when Trent decided to talk with him.

"Did you rape Lindsay last week?" he angrily asked the jock.

"So what if I did fuck her?" Tyler retaliated, "You probably would've done the same thing if you were me."

"Lindsay's a human being!" Trent shouted at him, "Not just some sex toy!"

Tyler just laughed at Trent's comment. "Do you know how wide she is? I swear, you could fit your whole hand inside..." Trent was fed up with Tyler's diatribe of Lindsay so he tackled him to the ground.

"You guys should leave!" he called out to Noah, Lindsay, and me, "You shouldn't have to see this!" The three of us ran away, the last sight being Trent starting to beat up Tyler.

"You should really work on empathy." I told Noah a short distance later. "Plus, you can start by apologizing to Lindsay."

"Suryboutsultinyou." he quickly grumbled.

"What was that, Noah?" Lindsay and I said in unison, both of us grinning ear to ear.

"Fine!" Noah sighed loudly, "I'm sorry about making a side comment that made you cry! You happy now?"

"Very." I chuckled.

* * *

**Lindsay POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling like a new woman. It was Saturday so I got dressed and skipped out of the house to meet my five new friends.

"Hey Lindsay!" that one nice man called out to me, "How are you?"

"Great!" I called back, "But I never got your name!"

"It's Trent." he said, "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"It's okay Trent!" I purred, "You make such a better boyfriend than that meanie Tyler!" I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him, popping my foot in the air.

"After Trent finished beating Duncan and Tyler up, Izzy came along to give them their last desserts!" Harold cheered. "She punched Duncan and gave Tyler this huge atomic wedgie!"

"I can't believe he wears briefs." Izzy admitted, "He's such a dork!"

The six of us laughed together as we all went out to lunch. As we were walking, I looked to the sky and smiled for my daddy in heaven.

* * *

**Closing**

This story isn't over yet, but it's nearing the climax. Just hang on a little longer!

The characters of this story are Noah, Harold, Izzy, Courtney, Trent, and Lindsay. I hope you think I made the right choices!

Read and review!


	6. Escape

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything, but at least school's out!

**Note: **This is the big climax chapter of the story, and it won't end the way you think it will.

**Rating Note: **Rated T for violence

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Six Friends, Same Story, One Family**

* * *

**Trent POV**

Noah, Harold, Courtney, Lindsay, and I decided to go out to eat. We were laughing, having a good time, and life was just perfect!

"I told my mom and the police about how Tyler posted those mean photos of me." Lindsay told us, "My mom's 'piling chargers' for sexual assault and rape."

"You mean 'filing charges'?" Noah corrected her.

"Something like that." she said, "It serves Tyler right!"

"Is the problem with your stepdad any better?" I asked her.

"My mom found him trying to rape me and she filed for divorce!" Lindsay cheered. "She said: "Brandon, that's it! I'm filing for divorce!" And then my stepdad said:" she explained before changing into a husky voice, "Please Michelle, this isn't what it looks like!" She took a breath before continuing. "It was so funny!"

Harold tapped his glass with his fork and pointed towards us. As tradition goes, Lindsay and I embraced and kissed each other on the lips.

"Okay Noah and Courtney," Lindsay cooed while tapping her glass, "you're up next!"

"Oh no no no..." Noah stammered profusely, his blush blood red. Courtney grinned flirtatiously and batted her eyes toward her boyfriend, making him scooch further away. Before Noah could escape, Courtney seized him by the shoulders and landed a big smooch on the lips. Noah struggled to get away at first, but then sank into Courtney's arms. After she releashed him from the kiss, Noah almost fainted if it weren't for my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered the call.

"H... help..." Izzy's pained voice sent chills down my spine, " So much... pain. I... can't... take... this anymore. Get me out of here!"

"We'll be right there." I assured her as I hung up, "Guys, Izzy's in trouble, we need to help her escape." The four of them followed me out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Noah POV**

The five of us arrived at Izzy's house at midnight to find the lawn covered in blood. Izzy crawled out from the red bush, struggling to get up. Her clothes were ripped and bruises covered her body and eyes. Both of her legs and one arm were also broken so she had to use her one good arm to move. The most disturbing thing about her was a deep wound that bleeded profusely from her hip.

"He went to far this time..." she whimpered, "I'd try to escape myself, but I only have one working arm."

"Don't worry, we'll help you." Trent told her, "Harold, help me get Izzy to the passenger seat of my truck."

"Wait," Izzy stopped them, "I have a plan to get my uncle off the streets for good." She gathered everyone around and explained her plan.

"No!" Courtney cried after Izzy finished, "He'll just come after you!"

"That's what I want." Izzy admitted during a moment where heroic music would be played (hint hint!), "Don't worry, even though I might not survive, I'm still apart of our family, my true family. If I die, I want you guys to keep me in your prayers and memories. By the way Trent, I heard about how you want to build a new women and children's shelter, so I wanted to make the first donation." She slipped a ten dollar bill into Trent's hand, making tears of joy well up in Courtney's eyes.

"Wow," Trent stared in awe at the donation he just received, "This means a lot. Thank you so much."

Izzy started to chuckle deviously as the fire in her heart ignited, her grin being wider than I've ever seen it. "Let's light this candle..."

* * *

**Courtney POV**

Trent sat in the driver's seat of his rusty pickup truck, just waiting to floor it. Izzy sat in the passenger seat while the rest of us were sequestered in the rear cargo area.

"Hey you fuckin' jackass!" Izzy yelled from Trent's window, "Why don't you try to get a woman and a real job!" Izzy cackling laughter diminished from hearing range as Trent drove off.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Izzy's cry made her uncle fall out of bed and onto the floor. He seethed in fury while retrieving his baseball bat.

"Looks like that bitch just wants more pain." he growled while ramming down Izzy's bedroom door, "This time, she's gonna die for sure!" He finally broke the door off its hinges, but he found nothing but an open window. Throwing his baseball bat against the wall, he went downstairs to call Courtney's mother.

"Cara, it's Adam." he said, "Izzy managed to escape. Your slut of a daughter and the rest of their little gang are most likely with her too. Join me and we'll take out every last one of them." He hung up the phone and smashed open the glass case where he kept his signature gun.

"Izzy, you good for nothing little cunt!" he hollered into the sky, "Tonight, you're going to hell!"

* * *

**Courtney POV**

We were already on the highway when I heard a gun fire from a distance.

"That bastard will be on our trail any second now..." I worried to myself.

"Don't worry Courtney!" Izzy managed to smile weakly despite the beating she received an hour ago, "If he does, than he'll get busted for sure!"

"I can't believe they talked me into doing this..." Noah grumbled.

"Are you kidding?" Harold cheered, "This is just like a James Bond movie!"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I heard my mom screaming at me while carrying a gun. She was in the passenger seat of Izzy's uncle's car. She fired two shots, but the four of us ducked for cover just before they hit us.

"They're gaining on us!" I cried to Trent, "Can't you make your truck go faster?"

"I'm trying!" he called back, "My truck will only go 72 kilometers per hour!" **[1]**

Luckily for us, a police car saw the chase and also went after our parents.

"Deus ex Machina." Noah said with a smile.

"There's the fuzz!" my mom cried.

"Don't worry." Izzy's uncle told her, "I'll shake them off." I saw the car swerving down the narrow road, trying to get the police to fall in the ditch. This attempt failed as the cops continued to chase them.

Izzy, overcome with excitement and joy, stuck her head out the window and bellowed a war cry. "SONIC X SUCKS!" **[2]**

"Hey guys!" Trent cried in joy, "I can see the next town!" Before we could finish celebrating, we heard a sound of thunder as blood splashed all of us. All five of us gasped in horror as we saw Izzy, with a bullet through her head and her top half dangling outside the passenger window.

"Now it's your turn, Courtney!" my mom yelled as she grinned evilly and aimed the gun towards my head. My eyes filled up with tears as I started breathing heavily. I closed my eyes and braced myself for death, but the bullet didn't hit me. I opened my eyes to see Noah kneeling in front of me, clutching his shoulder in pain as he collapsed. The tears I held back started streaming down my face when I checked on his condition.

"Thank you so much Noah!" I whimpered as I watched him writhe in pain.

"Nothing much..." he managed to groan, "Just acted on instinct..." He finally went unconscious as Lindsay, Harold, and I started to weep uncontrollably.

"Oh, suck it up!" Izzy's uncle called to us, "Your lives are gonna end right..." The police spiked his car's tires, making him swerve off the road and into the ditch.

"We got them." a policeman called out to us from his megaphone, "You don't have anything else to worry about." Trent applied the brakes as the cops went over to arrest my mom and Izzy's uncle.

"You can't arrest me!" my mom pleaded as the police applied handcuffs to her, "You can't prove anything!" I couldn't translate what Izzy's uncle was screaming because it was nothing more than a slew of profanities and random gibberish.

Trent emerged from his truck to check on our condition.

"Noah also got shot..." I told him sadly as we embraced. After I released him, Lindsay also glomped Trent with mascara tears rolling down her eyes.

"Thank God you're okay!" she cried as Trent tenderly patted her blonde hair.

"Me too." he said.

Shortly after the cop car left, the ambulance arrived to get Noah to the hospital.

"This one's an instant kill." the medic told us while examining Izzy, "The bullet went straight through her head." We all bowed our heads sadly after he said that.

"As for him, he's still alive." the medic told us while two other paramedics wheeled Noah away on a stretcher, "The bullet only pierced his shoulder, we should be able to surgically remove it." I thanked God silently after the happy news.

"Do you kids want a ride home?" he asked us.

"I'll take them home, sir." Trent solemly told him as the four of us trudged back to his truck.

* * *

**Trent POV**

After I dropped off Harold and Lindsay, it was just Courtney and me left in my truck. After I got back home, Courtney collapsed on the ground.

"So much has happened this week," she sobbed, "Izzy's dead, Noah's in the hospital, my mom's been arrested, and now I don't have anywhere else to turn to!"

"You can stay at my place tonight." I told her, but the sky turned a hue of amber as we snuck into the upstairs window.

"Sunrise." Courtney whispered, "We were out all night..."

"Izzy's flying on the stairway to heaven..." I sang softly as Courtney and I gazed into the morining sky, the birds seeming to echo Izzy's laughter.

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] - **Roughly 45 mph. As you can see, Trent's parents don't give him the most up to date things.

**[2] - **Izzy's cry is based on the fact that Sonic X (especially the 4Kids dub) is my least favorite show... EVER. Nothing even comes close.

* * *

There you have it, the very sad climax. The final chapter will cover Izzy's funeral and rememberance, along with the epilogue of the story.

If you liked this story, than you might also like Almost! Total Drama Action. Just a suggestion.

Read, review, and never forget Izzy.


	7. In Memory Of Izzy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island or any of the characters portrayed in this fic except their families. The song Concrete angel was written and performed by Martina McBride, not me.

**Note: **This is the final chapter of this story. I hope this touched your heart as much as I was. Also, I hope not to offend anyone about the religious references. Christian, Jewish, Muslim, it doesn't really matter. The prayer at the end is meant to bond everyone together.

**Rating Note: **Rated T for some swearing.

Now for the conclusion of Memoirs of the Abused…

…

…

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Our Dreams Give Us Wings, And We Fly To A Place Where We're Loved.**

* * *

**Noah POV**

"Noah?" I heard a voice call out to me, "Noah, are you awake?" The voice continued to chant my name over and over. I didn't know who it was because all I saw was black, darkness, nothing.

"Doctor?" the voice asked, "Do you think Noah will be okay?"

I woke up in a panic, only to find a stinging pain in my left shoulder. "OW!" I cried, "Why does my shoulder hurt so much!"

"You got shot." the doctor explained to me, "We were able to remove the bullet surgically." Courtney and Trent were right beside her, instantly relieved that I was okay. They were dressed in all black as if they were going to attend a funeral.

"Noah..." Courtney whispered as she embraced me, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"My shoulder's still a little tender..." I reminded her as I winced in pain.

"You were in a coma for a week." Trent explained to me, "Izzy's funeral's today, so get dressed, pack your bags, and meet us in the parking lot in fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes later, I got in the backseat of Courtney's car as we drove to the chapel.

* * *

When we arrived, we met Harold and Lindsay there, also dressed in black. No one said a word or smiled once we met each other. We all just walked single file inside the church.

When we got inside, we noticed Izzy's dead body in the casket with her arms crossed in front of her. We also had the front pew reserved just for us, because we knew her family certainly wasn't going to attend.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Isabella McElroy, who was tragically shot and murdered by her uncle." That's all I heard from the priest because all my senses were tranfixed on Izzy's coffin at the altar.

"Would anyone like to say a few words?" In response to the priest's question, Harold stepped up to the podium first.

"Izzy was always very wild and funny." he said, "She also had a sense of philanthropy because she helped both animals and people in need. She was always there for my friends and I, just like a member of our family." Everyone present clapped for him as he stepped down from the podium.

Lindsay stepped up next, wiping two tears from her eyes.

"I'm not a big fan of speeches, but I feel like Izzy deserves to be honored." she said, "She was always a great person and friend, and for the past month, she made me slowly realize that I'm capable of a lot more than people give me credit for. So for that, rest in peace Izzy, I love you." Everyone also applauded for her. A couple pews back, we saw Lindsay's mom crying and clapping for her daughter.

Courtney went up next while Trent prepared his guitar.

"I'd hate to be cliché and say that Izzy was like family to me, but she really was." she started while choking up, "With her and the help of my other great friends, I changed from the Little Miss Perfect obsessed with winning to someone actually normal. Trent and I prepared a song for her: Concrete Angel by Martina McBride."

Trent started playing the opening notes as Courtney took a gulp of her water before starting to sing.

_She walks to school with the lunch she's packed._

_Nobody knows what she's holding back._

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday._

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace. Ooh._

_The teacher wonders, but she doesn't ask._

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask._

_Wearing the burden of a secret storm._

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born._

_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a storm. _

_In a world that she can't rise above._

_But her dreams, give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved!_

_Concrete Angel..._

I was dazed by her angelic voice as she continued to sing the song. Everyone stood up and applauded for her very loudly as she stepped off, Trent now going up to the podium.

"The night that Izzy died was one of the worst in my life." he admitted, "Before she died, she placed a ten dollar bill in my hand. She said it was a donation for a new shelter for abused women and children to replace the one that was destroyed. So with the assistance of this church, I'd like to fulfill Izzy's wish and start raising money for a new shelter!" Everyone stood up and cheered as he stepped down from the podium.

"Aren't you going to make a speech?" Courtney asked me.

"I didn't exactly prepare anything." I told her, "I was in a coma for a week."

"It's something that comes from the heart, Noah." Courtney told me.

This comment struck me a little. "Heart..." I whispered before sighing, "I can't think of anything right now."

"Oh..." my girlfriend sighed, "That's really too bad.

* * *

After the funeral, Izzy's casket was interred inside an empty grave. I looked around at my surroundings and was greatly shocked. Courtney, Lindsay, and Harold were all crying, even Trent was starting to tear up! And through all of the people present, I was the only one not sobbing. All I did was just stand there with a sad frown.

My friends and I were the only ones left at Izzy's grave after everyone sequestered out. I put the last rose by Izzy's tombstone.

"So what happened while I was knocked out?" I asked, breaking the incredibly long silence.

"My parents got arrested for tax invasion and my sister took all of the money they had for herself." Trent told us, "Luckily, Courtney and I were able to move in with my uncle for the next year."

"My older siblings went to college." Harold continued, "Plus, my parents got a job closer to home."

"To make a long story short, we're all free." Courtney summed up the events with a smile, however when she saw me, she sympathetically frowned, "Most of us."

"I'll be okay." I told everyone, "I'll just continue staying away from home until my mom comes back."

"That's why we have friends, Noah!" Lindsay said happily.

"It's getting late." Trent said, "The church is having a bonfire, you guys wanna come?"

"I'll catch up later." I told them, facing Izzy's grave.

"Alright then!" Trent called out, everyone else following him. I waited until they were out of sight, then released the tears I held back all day. I never cried so hard in my life! I pounded the ground that was wet from my tears in frustration.

"Why was Izzy the one that had to fucking die!" I shrieked, "Why did she have that son of a bitch as an uncle!" My eyes were now enveloped in tears as I fell on all fours and screamed to the sky.

"How come we were chosen to be tortured!" I yelled, my voice now dying, "Why are we so fucking hated for being born!" My limbs gave in as I collapsed to the ground face first, my muffled screams and crying becoming higher pitched.

"You should be happy for your friend." a soft feminine voice told me, "She's in a better place now." I looked back and saw my mother, radiant as ever. My tears were now ones of joy as I ran over and gave her that hug that I've waited for a long time for.

"I've made actual friends..." I sobbed, "They saved me from myself, from my home, from my father..."

"I know honey." she told me, "I'm filing for divorce and custody of you. It will be just the two of us, at peace in our own home."

"I'm finally free." I thought to myself as I joined the others at the bonfire.

* * *

**Trent POV**

The peaceful night sky blended with the roaring fire in peace. Noah arrived after I finished playing Kumbiya, so we all joined hands and said a prayer to Izzy.

"Dear Lord, our heavenly father," I started, "please give your blessings to Izzy and all of your children in heaven."

"We would like to thank you everyday that we continue to be alive," Courtney continued, "and for the beautiful nature you have given us."

"Please forgive us for our sins and trespassings, and may all people someday live in eternal peace." the priest finished.

"Amen." Everyone said in unison.

* * *

Noah, Harold, Courtney, Lindsay, and I walked back home together after the bonfire.

"So this means we're all officially free now, right?" Lindsay asked us after Noah told us his mother came back.

"Yes Lindsay." I told her. Pained screams alerted us to a house, we saw the shadow of a father beating up his wife and two kids. We knew that we had to go to Hell to save them and all the other victims of domestic violence. We've been there before.

**The End**

* * *

I wanted the ending to be as poingant as possible, that's why it ended on a bittersweet note.

Thank you so much to all of the people who continued to follow this story as it developed. Words cannot describe how important your reviews are!

For those who liked this story, you'll love Almost! Total Drama Action and my other Total Drama Island fanfics! Read and review! BYE!


End file.
